


Inappropriate Use of the Force

by Thelittlescrimshaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Rey, King Ben, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/pseuds/Thelittlescrimshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey thinks Prince Ben's hold on the Force isn't delicate enough. Ben sets out to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Use of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr, but now with minor edits.

The only reason Rey was at the gala was because her master was the Queen’s brother. Luke had denied the title of Prince and preferred the life of a Jedi.  As a Jedi, he has to remain neutral - he often acts as a mediator for political compromises and gets roped into dinner parties on occasion.  Rey, as his student, often gets roped into it as well.

But this was no political meeting. This was a celebration of the coronation of the crown prince, Ben Organa-Solo.

Rey’s meetings with Ben had been few and far between up until last year. He was also Force-sensitive, but chose a life of royalty over the path of the Jedi. He had left in his padawan years, never earning the title of Knight. Rumor was he still trained, but the royal family never confirmed nor denied the rumor.

But Rey knew the truth to it. Ben Solo was intimately interested in the ways of the force, but not the austere life of a Jedi. He was born into opulence and never quite wanted to give it up, never wanted to abandon the power that would one day become his.

Rey suspected his advisor, a half-giant known only as Snoke, had more to do with his decision than anything, but she kept her mouth shut.

She knew Luke shared her sentiment.

Rey had trained with Ben, before. He’d steal her away while Luke was busy, or when her master was dealing with things too intricate for a padawan. Ben would whisk her away to the courtyard and spar with her, demand that she not hold back. Ben was a big man, with a trunk like a marble pillar and arms as strong as iron - and yet Rey still bested him nine times out of ten.

“Your hold on the Force is sloppy,” she’d told him the last time she’s seen him. “You have to practice being more delicate.”

She had tried to pretend that the way he smirked at her didn’t give her butterflies, or that watching the muscles in his back work as he went through forms didn’t make her swoon.

Now, Ben was across the room, sitting between his parents at the center of a long table. They were flanked by lesser members of the royal family, and the table was situated on a high base- they sat overlooking the rest of the room. Rey was with Luke, seated off to the right with the rest of the honored guests at a round table.

The food was phenomenal, but just after her meal and halfway through dessert, Rey couldn’t concentrate. She was distracted by the way her chair was twitching beneath her, vibrating almost. She frowned and did her best to ignore it.

Twenty minutes in, and she couldn’t ignore it any longer; she stood, excused herself from the table under the guise of getting a drink, trying to make the feeling disappear.

It only intensified.

And it felt… _good_.

It felt like someone was stroking her - _down there_ – playing with the sensitive skin and toying with her nerves, and Rey felt heat begin to pool deep in her belly. She frowned and glanced around the room, unsure if anyone else was experiencing a similar predicament. She _had_ eaten fish - perhaps the aphrodisiac was kicking in?

Everyone else seemed to be decidedly not horny. Even the Royal family seemed okay -

\- Rey locked eyes with Ben, and his grin was positively wicked. He smirked and leaned back, not lowering his gaze, lust in his eyes.

Rey narrowed her eyes. So _he_ was doing this to her.

She excused herself from the great hall and went to find a restroom. She would wait this _entirely inappropriate_ display out and manage to salvage her dignity.

Moments after she left, Ben found her. Rey turned to face him. They were in an empty hallway; evening light streamed in through the massive windows that were high on the walls. He ambled toward her, footsteps echoing on the marble floors, expression positively licentious.

Rey held his gaze as the feeling between her legs intensified, as her very core pulsed with an unfamiliar heat. She didn’t squeak, didn’t moan, didn’t give him any indication that he was fazing her.

 _Pleasuring_ her.

He grinned wickedly as he approached, slowly, knowing he had her cornered.

The sensation moved to her clit, to inside of her, but Rey’s only indication was a twitch in her jaw muscle. She kept her teeth clenched and waited for him to speak.

“Lady Jedi,” he greeted, leaning lazily against a marble pillar. “Leaving early?”

“Looking for a restroom,” Rey replied, grateful that her voice was steady. She’d

Ben _hmmed_. His eyes roved over her in appreciation. Rey was wearing a pale dress, the color of the moon; the neckline was a deep V, the straps flimsy, the back low. It showed off her (generous) musculature and (meager) curves in equal measures.

“I don’t suppose you need any…assistance?”

He ambled towards her; with his dark navy robes and black hair, he reminded Rey of a panther.

Rey curled her mouth into a sneer. “Knock it off, Ben.”

They were standing closer now; he was close enough to touch, if she so desired.

She almost did. Almost.

“You said I needed a more delicate touch with the Force. I’m just practicing, Lady Rey.”

_Insufferable prick._

Insufferable prick who knew his way around a woman.

The only reason Rey had let it go on this long was that very reason: what he was doing felt good. Delectable. Exquisite. She was positively the most turned on that she’d ever been; the feeling of the Force swirling around her clit, inside her, back to her clit again - it was enough to lose her mind over.

He stepped closer - so close they were almost touching, mere inches away, so close she could feel his breath on her forehead.

“I don’t think this is the practice I had in mind,” Rey said, damning herself for sounding so breathless. The touch skimmed up her sides, cupped her breasts, teased her nipples, glanced over her ears.

Rey's center was slick, and hot, and  _damn_ him for doing this to her. 

Ben’s gaze was burning. “And what was it you had in mind, then?”

“Knock it off, Ben.”

“Is the thought of me really that deplorable, Rey?”

Gods, no. Truthfully, Rey was at the point where she’d jump anything to get off - up to and including Ben Organa, freshly crowned King of Alderaan.

He was standing behind her, large hands on her waist, just this side of indecent. Rey could feel his breath on the back of her neck, was acutely aware of how warm he was. The feeling of the Force between her legs subsided, and Rey almost whines at the loss.

He pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her neck. “Is my touch _delicate_ enough for you, Lady Knight?”

Rey could not find words. She leaned back against Ben’s chest in acquiescence, wishing that he was not wearing his robes. She’d seen his torso before - his musculature was like that of a Classical statue, a marvel to behold. His hands tightened on her waist and he kissed her neck again.

Rey gasped when he dragged his teeth across the skin.

“Is your offer for…assistance…still standing?” Rey finally asked when she found the words. He was kissing her neck, nipping and sucking all along her jugular, her shoulder, her collarbone.

He inhaled sharply, ran a hand up her side and cupped her left breast in response. His fingers found her nipple - she wasn’t wearing her small clothes, not with this dress - and began worrying it.

“It would be my absolute pleasure, Lady Jedi.”

 

* * *

And so began their arrangement.

King Ben Organa had awoken a floodgate of sexual appetite within her, and Rey had every intention of holding him accountable. Sometimes she’d send him thoughts and impressions via the Force – lustful, mostly – and he would reciprocate.

Ben was a king now. He couldn’t have a string of women coming in and out of the palace.

Rey was a Jedi. She wasn’t supposed to _want_ to have _sex._

Nobody suspected it: the padawan of the king’s uncle would come to the palace under the guise of a mission, and the king would make time to see her. Truthfully, it was the _least_ likely duo to suspect – the Jedi were held to a vow of celibacy.

Rey was breaking it spectacularly.

She was led to Ben’s quarters by a servant, who bowed to her and took his leave when Ben answered the door. He wore a simple robe over cotton trousers, neither of which hid his musculature. If Rey were an artist, she’d want to carve his form into marble.

But she wasn’t an artist – she was a horny Jedi – so instead she stepped inside the room and scarcely waited for the door to shut to pounce.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he asked with a chuckle. Rey rolled her eyes – Ben did nothing to hide his own arousal, was practically _projecting_ it onto her with the Force. He stepped behind her, leaned down to plant a kiss to the spot on her neck that made her squirm, while his arm was braced at her waist.

“I could say the same for you,” Rey shot back. She could feel his erection pressing into the small of her back, shimmied a little so she rubbed against it.

“Of course I am,” he murmured, hand creeping up to cup her breast through the fabric of her tunic, pinching a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Rey felt her knees grow weak and bit her lip at the sensation. “You are _exquisite._ ”

His hand crept down, wormed itself under the waistband of her pants, and found her folds. He slipped a finger between them and gave a sharp intake of breath, and cursed.

“All for me, Lady Jedi?” his voice was low, had such a timber to it that it sent a shiver through her.

“It’s been a long week.”

His finger went from her opening to her clit and back again, spreading her wetness around, making her gasp. Rey had to brace herself against him.

“How can I help?” he murmured, peppering kisses along her neck, occasionally stopping to bite and suckle and lave at certain areas. Rey moaned, slumping back against him. He had an arm across her chest, holding her to him, and another arm across her thigh. He slipped a finger inside of her and _moved,_ hitting that spot that sent a thrill of pleasure through her. Rey had to bite her lip to keep from groaning aloud.

“Like this?” he prompted.

Rey gasped as his fingers moved inside of her. “Y-yes. Like that.”

Ben was a talkative lover, she’d found out; it wasn’t a bad thing, per se, but he didn’t accept mere body language as a response.  Rey suspected to get off on it.

“Good,” he murmured. His free hand ghosted across her breasts, and Rey almost keened. He kept moving his finger inside of her, but it wasn’t _enough,_ it wasn’t _hard_ enough or _fast_ enough or _full_ enough…

“F-faster,” Rey said, breathless, and he complied. She felt as if she were winding up like a spring, tighter and tighter, and eventually she would snap –

-Rey climaxed with a cry, biting down on her lip as soon as she realized it was _her_ keens that were echoing throughout his bedchamber. Ben kept a finger inside of her, moving it gently, until she finished. Rey had to brace herself against him.

When she recovered, Rey made to get up, to walk away, but he would not let her go, kept her back flush to his chest. His mouth came around the shell of her ear, dragging his teeth along ever-so-slightly.

Rey shivered.

“I don’t believe we’re finished here,” he said, rubbing circles around her clit. Rey’s arousal, far from being satiated, was fueled more by his administrations. “Do you?”

“No,” Rey admitted, and no sooner had she said that then she was hefted into his arms and deposited her onto the massive four-poster bed. He knelt before her on the floor, large hands splayed on her thighs. He unlaced her boots and tugged them off, hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and tugged them down, down around her ankles.

“Sit back,” he instructed, and he nudged her legs apart wider. Rey swallowed. She had an idea of where this was going, and the thought was enough to make warmth pool in her belly.

He kept his hands on her upper thighs, buried his head between her legs. He drew the fleshy part of her inner thigh between his teeth, leaving love bites in his wake as he kissed up, up, up. His tongue went up, swirled around her clit, lapped at her opening, laved all over her. He suckled at her clit, made her scream as she pulled at his hair…

Her second climax was stronger than the first. After, she lay sprawled out on his bed. Ben grinned up at her, wicked as ever, and Rey felt an itch to disrobe him.

She leaned forward and pushed his robes from his shoulders. He helped her, until he was naked form the waist up. Ben looked powerful, looked _beautiful,_ as if he were carved from marble. He had a few fading love bites from last time. Rey smirked at seeing them.

Rey ran her hands all over him, and an idea formed in the back of her mind.

She took the Force and, delicately, gently, used it to stroke his cock. She could see it straining against his trousers. With a flick of her wrist they came off, pooling around his ankles, and he was standing naked before her.

“Is that _delicate_ enough for you?” she asked, mimicking his words from earlier, from the first time they did this. He made to move forward, but Rey held him in place with the Force, while simultaneously using it to stroke his shaft. 

Ben looked surprised, but infinitely pleased with himself. Rey didn’t comment, just shifted on the bed to appraise him. When she met his gaze, Rey was taken aback.

He was looking at her like she was a delicious meal, and he was starving.

And she wasn’t even _naked._

A wicked smirk overtook his feature. “You know by now that you needn’t be delicate with me, Lady Knight.”

And it was true – Ben preferred to be handled roughly. Rey was having a hard time adjusting, not wanting to accidentally harm the king.

Rey stopped using the Force to hold him in place. The second he was free Ben took two steps towards her and fell on the bed, catching himself on his elbows. Rey was caged beneath him for all of two seconds, before she used the Force to reverse their positions. There was no way she’d be able to manhandle a giant like Ben – so the Force it was.

He seemed to get off on it, anyway.

Rey straddled him and began suckling and biting at his collarbone, all the while using the Force to stroke his erection. One of his hands came up and caressed her breast – Rey swatted it away, then used the Force to pin his hands above his head.

“Stay still,” she growled, and he complied.

She grazed her teeth over his earlobe and he groaned; his hips bucked when she laved at his neck.

“You can – go harder.”

Rey knew – she was teasing him. “Like this?” she asked, and took his skin between her teeth, still too gentle for him, she knew.

“H-harder. Like you mean it.”

“Like _this_?” and Rey sank her teeth into the side of his neck just below his ear, using her tongue to soothe the spot before she bit at a spot just beneath it. At this rate, he’d have love bites that would last for another week, on top of the marks that were already fading.

He gave a sharp hiss as she did this. “Fuck _yes.”_

Rey made her way down his neck, to his collarbone; she bit and sucked on the skin of his pectorals, stopping to take one of his nipples into her mouth before going down, down his abdomen, kissing her way from his navel to just above his cock.

Rey glanced up at him. His head was thrown back, his hair in disarray, his hands still above his head. Maybe he’d see it coming and maybe he wouldn’t, when Rey took him into her mouth.

The noise he made was _delectable._

She kept one hand around the base of his shaft, the last bit that wouldn’t fit into her mouth, and she swirled her tongue around the head before finding a rhythm. Ben groaned and gasped and his breathing quickened, in a way that Rey knew meant he was close to climax, that he was enjoying himself, and that _she_ was making him feel _like this…_

Suddenly, she found herself jerked back by the Force, and half a second later Ben was kissing her on the mouth – that was new, he’d never done that before - stroking her clit, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and biting at her bottom lip. He slid his hands underneath her tunic, palms hot on her skin, and broke away only long enough to drag it over her head and toss it away.

She was naked before him.

One palm covered her right breast, and his mouth came down over her left. Between that and his hand on her clit, Rey thought she was going to come _again…_

He stopped just before she reached her peak. Rey gasped, and Ben laid her down on his bed, gaze dark and hot. He aligned their hips, and Rey understood his intent. He paused for half a second, asked, “Is there anything else you would like?”

Say what they might about Ben, but really, he’s a generous lover.  

“Kiss me again?” Rey asked, and no sooner were the words out of her mouth then he was doing as she asked, mouth against hers, tongue doing marvelous things to her mouth. Rey guided him inside of her, rolled her hips to make it easier. He groaned as the head of his cock pushed into her.

Rey had expected it to hurt – or at least to sting a little, the man was _massive –_ but it didn’t. It never did.

It felt sinfully good.

He pinned her wrists above her head with one massive hand, and loomed over her as he thrusted, lips on her cheek, her forehead, her mouth. His shoulders were massive, his trunk powerful, and Rey felt a sliver of satisfaction at seeing the love bites already forming.

He leaned down and began suckling on her neck, his free hand came and began rubbing at her clit, cock ramming into that sweet spot inside of her, and Rey almost _screamed._ She raked her fingernails down his back, fisted a hand into his hair, writhed underneath him. Ben swallowed her screams into a kiss as she came, and his own thrusts grew more erratic, faster, harder; he buried his face into her neck as he climaxed, spilling himself inside of her with a groan.

They lay there for a few moments, his body a comfortable weight on top of her. He rolled off of her but kept an arm thrown over her waist and their legs intertwined, pinning her to him. He kissed the back of her neck, cooing sweet nothings that Rey only half-paid attention to; she suddenly found herself very, very tired, and Ben was very, very warm; within minutes she was in a deep sleep.


End file.
